More Than You'll Ever Know
by CanTheLaughter
Summary: You have no idea how long I’ve waited to watch you shatter. DarkXKrad


Bonjour! I have another little THING here, awaiting reviews and such.

It's not particularly good, nor exciting. Just a spur of the moment wotsit.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of DNAngel and do not claim to.

* * *

Satoshi spun slowly on his heel, head bowed, several strands of his pale blue hair caught on the upper rim of his glasses as he waited. His fingers were locked behind his back as he stood in front of a small cabinet above him. Lifting his face, he turned to look at the piece that was held captive inside its glassy cage.

It was certainly a beauty. The statue was roughly the length of his forearm. It was made out of an impossibly clear glass that sent shards of lights bouncing in fragmenting splinters across the room, multicoloured ribbons streaming across the walls in such a light heartened fashion. It was in the shape of, quite simply, an angel. The detail carved into the structure was breathtaking. Every hair was wisped into a light breeze of beauty, every curve and line of the body drew the eye to another, the wings tucked in quiet content with every stroke of every feather perfectly set and the face…oh, the face of this piece. Satoshi sighed softly, eyes wandering across the crystal surface. It was most definitely the face of an angel.

His dondering thoughts were interrupting by a faint, raspy laugh that bounced off the walls as the light did. Satoshi spun round, face perfectly blank despite every muscle in his body being tensed, screaming and waiting for action. Satoshi's eyes met the thief's, who looked vaguely amused by the boy below him. He sat neatly above the door, a lopsided grin tilting his face.

"Hello there, dearest Satoshi." Dark drawled, a lock of his violet hair hanging casually over his dark eyes. "How are you this fine evening?"

"I am very well, Dark. However, I am afraid to inform you that you are gravely mistaken if you think you'll be taking this piece tonight." Satoshi replied, calmly and quietly. Cocking his head slightly, he pushed his glasses further up his nose.

Dark let out a loose, loud laugh that wound through the air, lazy and taunting as his face tipped back, mouth opening.

"Oh, dear Satoshi. How silly you are. If I had a penny for every time you have said that I would be a pointlessly rich man." Dark laugh lightly from where he perched. With that he swooped down, his wings spreading out across the room in an arc of shadowed elegance. The smile that tugged gently at the corners of his mouth remained there as he sliced through the glass, reaching out for the statue, his prize, his reward, that sat waiting for him. A scream of agony pierced the air and Dark felt a heavy weight colliding straight into his side, sending him sprawling through the air, ungainly and unstoppable, before smashing into the wall on the opposite side of the room. He hit the wall hard, and was winded as he slid to the ground. Regaining his composure he bounded quickly to his feet, laughing aloud again when he saw that sweet angel glowering at him. The blonde hair was a whiplash round his face, so cold and pale and furious. His bullion eyes were so perfectly opposite to Dark's own. They glinted, proud and malicious as Krad cocked a cruel smile that didn't meet his eyes. His body was lean and elegant, bound in a loose white cloak that fluttered round his ankles, taunting the shadows that sprung beneath him. Oh, he was a thing of dreams. Sadistic and stunning. Beautiful and brutal. Deliciously merciless and heartlessly enticing. He was the most beautifully perfect enemy. The destroyer, the murderer, the one who just did't care. His frosty cruelness fascinated Dark all the more. What was under that cold hard shell? What was inside this supposedly heartless beast?

Dark smiled widely at the man, taunting and teasing.

"Hello Dark. I am disappointed to see you are still in one piece. You are just too sly, you filthy creature. Sly and so very lucky." Krad jeered, low and loathing. Oh how he detested that raven winged angel. Oh how he despised him. How he longed to pluck every nauseating feather from his worthless wings.

Dark laughed loudly, his lashes sinking slightly as he surveyed his enemy. "Don't pretend you don't love it."

Before Krad had the chance to open his mouth to spit out a revolted retort, Dark had thrown himself towards him, his wings widening and swooping to his rescue, lifting him into the air at such a sharp angle the breath caught in his throat. He swooped up, skimming the walls before diving back down, straight towards that precious statue. Nothing would stop him getting his prize. Not even a rancorous angel.

His fingers reached out, and it was just as the tips brushed the smooth, fleeting surface of the statue that he heard the thunderous roar and the nails scratching his skin, a dead weight tumbling down upon him. There was a flurry of feathers, limbs and blood. A whirlwind of grunts and threats and hatred. They came to a squealing stop on the polished floor, Krad astride him, Dark's wrists pinned painfully to the ground, twisted in an unmovable agony. Krad was breathing heavily, his eyes flashing as he let a venomous grin curl and contort his face.

"Looks like I have the dirty little angel trapped, doesn't it?" Krad gave a twisted laugh, looking at the squirming body beneath him. The weight pressing down on Dark's chest hindered his breathing as he struggled to escape from the vice of the man upon him. It was almost surreal, trapped beneath the creature you know wants your blood more than anything else. Who would most probably kill himself if it meant dragging you down with him. And here it was, the moment had arrived. It spangled just within reach, gloriously perfect and long awaited. Too long awaited. 400 years of battles, of thievery and of murder, of broken glass and bitter insults and every beautiful escape Dark had made. Krad leaned down slowly, still smiling. "You have no idea how long I've waited to watch you shatter."

Dark's body stilled as he stared up at the beautiful angel upon him. "I hope you have patience, my dear."

Krad tilted his head, momentarily confused. The unadulterated cheek of the Phantom Thief came of no surprise to him, not after so long, but this sentence took a moment to hit thoughts. This moment of weak hesitation was all it took for Dark to heave every inch of his being upwards, rolling out from beneath Krad, tumbling down on top of him. His knees straddled the marbled feature beneath him, his hands pinning straight down upon Krad's wrists. Dark barely registered the roars of indescribable rage as he smiled sweetly at the beautiful creature beneath him.

"Because you have a long while to wait before you watch _me_ shatter." Dark let a delicious smile flick across his face as Krad struggled beneath him. The thief watched his face, taking in every milky smooth line, every crease and cry and perfectly sculptured feature before leaning down, catching the struggling beast's lips with his own. Krad immediately stilled, his entire body tensed as Dark moved against him, nipping and teasing at him, soft laughter rolling in waves down Krad's cheeks. Angel on angel. Dark on light, or perhaps the other way round it may seem. The anger that streamed in a burning mass of hatred through the destroyer's mind was enough to blind him as his lips parted and Dark poured himself into the mouth of his glorious enemy. The heat of it burned him, screaming through his body, so wrong and so pleading. _How I hate you_, was the only gentle through that pounded in Krad's head. Dark's smiling lips carried on tugging at Krad's own, sweeping over his face, his hands no longer imprisoning his prey's wrists as he ran his fingers over his face, dancing across his collarbone and tracing his cheeks. And still Krad did not move, even as Dark's lips slowed, pulling gently away, soft and silent kisses planted sweetly against his cheeks before the Phantom thief straightened, breathless and valiant.

"But the day has come for me to watch you shatter, my beautiful creature." Dark smiled slightly before bounding off the man, taking the air in one graceful swoop. His fingers grasped his statue as he swept upwards, circling the room once, his careless laughter echoing off the walls as he exited. The room was quiet, littered with feathers, twisted and broken. Krad lay amongst the broken glass and broken thoughts that would not string together long enough for him to grasp them, waiting for his loathing to consume him for he wanted nothing more than to die right here, with the shame littered softly across his cheeks and with his good ole friend Hatred jeering in the back of his mind. _I hate you. More than you'll ever know  
_


End file.
